


Study Buddies

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [13]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Sometimes it's really hard to get a nerd to understand that you like her and want to shove your dick in her. Entrapta is one such nerd. Keep at it, Adora!





	Study Buddies

Study Buddies  
She-Ra & Entrapta

“Faaaaaascinating.” Entrapta’s pigtails stretched two sides of a tape measure, holding it alongside the cock dangling mere inches in front of her face. In a fluid motion the inventor’s hair twirled the measuring tool around She-Ra’s girth, and the entire time scribbled down each number with the pen and paper held in her hands. One brow lifted, her interest was clearly piqued by this sudden and unexpected turn of events. “The Old Ones technology didn’t just increase your mass and muscle density, it bestowed you with a completely new attachment!”

“...yeah, Entrapta, I noticed.” She-Ra responded in blunt fashion, her expression deadpan and her hands resting on her hips. “What did you think I meant by ‘do you want to sneak off to Glitter’s room and get fucked?’”

“What’s that? Oh, I wasn’t listening earlier.” Entrapta chimed up, continuing to take measurements and scribbling them down with zeal. The entire time She-Ra stood there naked save for her crown and boots, showing herself to be little more than muscle and cock. She flinched every now and again when Entrapta’s hair scooped underneath her sack to continue her studies, but for the most part simply remained steadfast while the inventor spoke. “I just followed you because I was bored, and Queen Angella was obviously upset that I kept trying to take one of her feathers for a sample. If you were actually trying to encourage me to come to Glitter’s quarters to engage in intimate studies, that’s entirely coincidental.” She paused, looked up from her spot on her knees, and pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Oh hey! We should engage in intimate studies! Just think of the samples of She-Ra genetic material I could collect! Isn’t that a good idea?”

She-Ra, with reddening cheeks and tightly bound fists, simply stared with a twitching eye. She continued to do so as a “finger” of purple hair lifted to her shoulder, and gave her a tiny poke.

“A...Adora? Adora, did you hear me?”

Poke. Poke. Poke.

“Adora, I said ‘would you like to engage in intimate studies?’”

Poke. Poke.

“Adora, this is Glimmer’s room, it’s a nice, private place for us t--gyaaaaah!” Entrapta was little more than a squealing bundle of fidgets and hair as She-Ra tackled the girl into her arms and lunged for the couch underneath Glimmer’s bedroom window. “NyaaaaaaaaI’ll take that a yes! Excellent, a new lab partner!”

It was about an hour later, and She-Ra sat on Glimmer’s couch, still naked save for her boots and crown. Her glorious golden hair was frazzled, she was lightly glazed with sweat, and her cock was hanging limp between her thighs - thoroughly exhausted over the efforts it had put in. On the rest of the couch Entrapta still laid wearing nothing more than the goggles braced upon her forehead half-covered by her enormous twin pigtails and every bit as squirmy as ever. Always in motion even while she was laying down, Entrapta pawed across her body with her pigtails, just as her hands kept flying on her notepad.

The notepad she didn’t put down for a single. Fucking. Minute.

“I collected such magnificent data!” Entrapta giggled, and the bounce of her hips forced a little more of her creampie to squeeze out of her pussy. By that point, the couch cushion was well past stained - Glimmer would be wondering just what the hell happened there. “It’s...a shame that all of the genetic material you gave me isn’t usable for study by virtue of it being...well...inside of me. But, I suppose if I suddenly manifest Old Ones powers we’ll know why!”

“I’m glad you had fun, Entrapta.” She-Ra smirked, glanced over her shoulder, and stretched out a hand. She had just put in an hour of hard-fucking the princess of Dryl, jamming her in every position she could manage. “Maybe...maybe we could go out on a date someti-”

“Ahhhhhhh Adora, I just had a brilliant idea!” Entrapta was clearly incapable of listening, suddenly glomping onto She-Ra’s back with both pigtails and her naked, slender frame. Her eyes were shining with brilliance, even if the finer navigations of romance clearly...eluded her. “We should engage in further studies with your Old Ones attachment! Perhaps run studies on what happens when you use it on princesses connected to a runestone! QUICK! TO GLIMMER’S ROOM!”

She-Ra merely facepalmed. At least Entrapta was better than that cat ho.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
